ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
To the Extreme
To the Extreme is the 10th episode of Season 3 in Will 10. Plot Summary Will has to sacrifice the Megamatrix Core to save his friends. Plot Theme Song Sephiroth is Battling Ezio, and defeats him. (Will): YES!!!!!! I DID IT! Scene pulls back to Will and Ryan playing Soul Caliber VI. (Ryan): I,- I let you win, (Will): yeah, sure you did. Silence (Ryan): Rematch? (Will): YOU’RE ON. Will and Ryan Pick up their controllers and start playing. Kevin walks into their chamber. (Kevin): You guys are still playing that game? (Will): Of course, We just got it! (Kevin): You’ve had it for a month, (Will): Your point being? (Kevin): Never Mind, At that a siren sounds. (Elite Plumber magister): We’re Being attacked!!! Man All posts! (Will): Meh, it’s probobly just some DNAliens Will keeps playing. But Ryan Pauses it. (Ryan): We should check anyway, (Will, whining): But I don’t want to!!!!!!!! ok! Will and Ryan run up to the main entrance to see Time Ninjas attacking the Elite Plumbers. (Will and Ryan): EON! Will absorbs the wall and He and Ryan start fighting the Ninjas. (Ryan, beating up the ninjas): I see the ninjas, But Where’s Eon? Eon appears and Punches Ryan in the Back of the head, knocking him out. (Will, distracted by fighting the ninjas): I dunno Ryan.... Eon Grabs Ryan and disappears. All the Ninjas disappear as well. (Will, confused): That was weird, right Ryan? Will looks around, but can’t find Ryan. (Will): Ryan? Will runs back to his chambers. (Will): Ryan!?!? Will Gets on his Phone. (Will): Ben?! Is Ryan there? (Trialphos): No, he is not, can i take a message? (Will): Trialphos?!?! Trialphos hangs up the phone and looks to Impactor, who is locking up Taylor, Ryan, and Ben. (Impactor): You can go after the cousin now, and his Girl. (Trialphos): Yes Impactor, (Will): you left the phone on you know! Trialphos looks at Impactor, then destroys the phone. (Impactor): And go find Eon!! out of all the trouble i went through reviving him- Fade to Kevin’s Garage (Gwen): Kevin, you said we were going bowling. (Kevin): I’m not gonna go in a car that needs fixing, (Gwen): The Car is fine Kevin, Big Chill Lands and de-transforms (Will): You should listen to her Kev, you should get out of here. (Kevin): Why? Eon Appears with his army of time ninjas. (Will): That’s why, Eon Shoots a Time Beam at Kevin’s car, and it turns into dust. (Kevin): YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! (Will): Kevin, Gwen, Get out of here! Will Kevin and Gwen are cornered in the garage. (Kevin): How!?! (Will): Gwen Can you Teleport? (Gwen): I’m Trying! I can’t! (Will, turning to phobia): Then let’s try something! Cover your mouths and noses. Kevin and Gwen Cover there mouths and noses and Phobia emits a gas and all the ninjas start cowering. (Phobia): RUN FOR IT! Kevin and Gwen break for it, but Eon Intercepts them, and disappears with his ninjas. Trialphos Walks into the Garage, and looks around. (Trialphos): Eon was here, wasn’t he. (Phobia, detransforming.): Yes, But I know where he’s going, (Trialphos): I do too, (Will): And What, or WHO he’s afraid of. Take me to Impactor, Trialphos. At Impactor’s base, Impactor is locking up Kevin and Gwen. (Impactor): Good Job Eon, Eon raises his hand and it starts to glow. (Eon): Thank you for reviving me Impactor, Now good bye! Eon Fires a temporal beam. (Trialphos, punching Eon): NO!!!! Will Runs to Impactor, (Impactor): I-I should.... Should have known.... Trialphos runs up to Impactor. (Impactor): Trialphos, Tell your brother what I told you, Take Down Eon. Will Levin, young Will Levin, it certainly has been fun. Impactor Turns to Dust. (Eon): How touching, now I would kill you both right now, but there is something I Need. You want your friends back alive right? Well I need the Megamatrix Core. (Trialphos): Don’t give it to him Will. (Will): *Sigh* I have to.... Will Pushes a button on the Megamatrix and the core pops out. (Trialphos): Will no! Will Takes it and tosses it to Eon. (Eon): Thank you, (Will): now release my friends, (Eon): Oh I lied, I'm not gonna release them. TO BE CONTINUED! Charachters Heros *Will *Kevin *Ryan *Ben *Gwen Villians *Impactor *Trialphos *Eon Aliens Used *Big Chill *Phobia Category:Episodes